


Happy Birthday Dean

by ForeverInLoveWithDean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Cute, Dean's Birthday, Demons, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Fluff, Kidnapping, Kissing, cherry pie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 02:13:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5809732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverInLoveWithDean/pseuds/ForeverInLoveWithDean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Dean's birthday. Sam's not at home and he's alone at the bunker. The reader makes him a pie and they spend the day together.</p>
<p>So this is my very first post and my very first fanfiction. I was writing all day long and hope it turned out ok. English is not my first language so I apologize if there are mistakes. Comment below what you think about it :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday Dean

I woke up this morning and my first thought was that today is Dean's birthday. It was 7am on a Sunday. And instead of going back to sleep like I'd do on any normal Sunday that early in the morning I got up, went to the kitchen and started to make a cherry pie.The thing is that I called Sam yesterday and asked him what they were doing today. I thought maybe they were on a hunt or were busy with something else. But Sam told me that he was in Oklahoma checking something out for a case they were working on while Dean was at the bunker doing research. I didn't ask why the two of them were not together and just hoped that everything was ok between them. I actually called Sam and hoped that he'd tell me that he and Dean were at home and planed to do something special for Dean's birthday but I also knew that birthday's were never a big deal to them. 

Their lives were complicated and not the easiest. I knew the Winchester brothers for about a year now. One day I was kidnapped by a man with black eyes on my way to work. He came out of nowhere and I was completely helpless. It was the worst experience in my entire life. He was asking me questions and I had no idea what he was talking about. I was so scared and confused and wanted it to be over. After two horrible and endless days of pain and torture the man whose name was Brian, I knew that because I heared it when he was talking on the phone with someone, decided that I was useless to him. He took his knife and was about to kill me but just when I thought it was over and I was about to die two man sneaked up behind him and killed him, that was when I passed out. The next thing I remember is waking up in a hospital surrounded by my family. The doctor said I needed some rest and a few days to recover so my family left and I fell asleep again.   
Later I woke up from a nightmare where Brain rammed his knife into my heart and said my family was next. It took me some time to calm myself down. I knew he was dead but after what I've seen I was pretty sure there were other monsters with black eyes like him out there. I was scared for my family and had so many question. Like why me and why were his eyes black? What kind of a beast was he? And who were those men who saved me?   
All of a sudden I started to cry because I couldn't handle all of this anymore. I didn't know what to do and was afraid that those monsters would get into my house and kill my family. That's where the door to my room opened slowly and two men came in. It was already dark so I couldn't see their faces. My heart stopped and the first thought that came into my mind was that they were here to kill me. With a shaky hand I slowly turned on the small light above my bed and immediately recognized the two man who saved me. I took a deep breath and was relieved. They came closer and as soon as they saw the tears on my face the shorter one sat on my bed, took my hand and said with a soft voice “Hey, it's ok. It over, you're safe now. I'm so sorry for what happened to you. I'm Dean and this is my brother Sam” he pointed at the tall guy behind him. “We killed that son of a bitch and all the others he was working with so you don't have to worry about them anymore”   
He looked at me with his beautiful green eyes and smiled.   
“What happened to me is not your fault but thank you both for saving me” I said quietly.  
“Sure, it's kinda our job” Sam replied. 

Although I didn't know these guys, somehow I trusted them from the very first minute. They stayed for a while and we were talking. With every minute I felt more comfortable and even laughed at Dean's jokes while Sam was just shaking his head and said that his jokes were stupid.   
They told me that they were hunters and were dealing with all kinds of monsters every day. It turned out that my kidnapper was a demon and wanted to know some stuff about my boss. I still didn't understand why I was supposed to know something but in that moment I didn't care. I was just glad it was over and wanted to forget it as soon as possible. 

Since the day the Winchesters visited me at the hospital and we talked for hours we became very close friends. Well as close as it was possible. I lived in Omaha, Nebraska three and a half hours away from the bunker. Until today I visited them only once and it felt like they didn't want me there but the next day Sam told me that it was too dangerous if I was around them. They were afraid that someone might follow me home to get to them. They had many enemies and it was best for me to stay away from them. Of course I understood that and didn't want to get in any trouble or put them in trouble so we just talked on the phone at least once a week. They were checking on me and I was checking on them. Sometimes I was talking to Sam but mostly it was Dean. He always told me what case they were working on and how they were doing. I'm hundred percent sure that he never told me the whole stories and always left the worst parts out. But to hear that ghosts, werewolfes, vampires and other monsters were real was enough for me to have nightmares. One day he told me about the angels and the fact that angels exist shocked me even more than when I learned that monsters are real. Dean made sure I didn't get too excited about that because apparently not all angels are good and want peace. But he also said that there's one angel who's on their side and in case something bad happnes to me I should pray to him and he'd come. 

After a few months talking to Dean became my favourite thing of the week and I couldn't wait to hear his voice. I was thinking about him and Sam all the time, hoping that they were alright. No matter what was going on in our lives we always found time to talk and it was so good. Dean always knew what to say to make me feel better and understood me like nobody else.   
Neither my parents or my friends knew about them and it was better this way. If I told them I'd have to deal with thousands of questions and really didn't need that. 

One day my parents were away over the weekend, visiting their friends and I was home alone. It was Saturday and I just got home from work when someone knocked on the door. I opened and saw Sam and Dean standing there. I can't describe how surprised and happy I was to see them. They were working a case a few towns over and since my parents weren't home Dean suggested to pay me visit. They stayed over night, we ordered pizza, drank beer and watched movies all night. It was the best weekend I had in a very long time.   
Well that was six months ago. I haven't seen them since then. I really missed them and talking on the phone wasn't the same.   
I was already thinking about visiting them on Christmas but we had a huge family dinner at home athat's why I couldn't sneak out. But today was the perfect day for it. It was Sunday I didn't have to go to work plus it was Dean's birthday and he was alone at home. I couldn't let that happen!  
While the pie was baking I took a shower, dressed, put everything I needed in my bag, left my parents a note that I was visiting a friend, got in my car and drove to the bunker. At that point it was 9am

After three hours of driving I stopped for gas, bought some beer and kept driving. My navigation said I had thirty more minutes to drive and with every mile I became more nervous. I had no idea how Dean would react.   
When I arrived at the bunker I parked my car and got out. With soft knees, beer and pie in my hands I walked to the door and knocked. My heart was racing while I was waiting for Dean to open it. A few minutes later the door opened and a pair of green eyes were starring at me. I could tell that he was speechless so I started talking first “Hi, Dean. I.... I talked to Sam yesterday and he said you were alone at home. I know it's your birthday today and I wanted to make sure you don't spend it alone.... I brought beer and baked a pie so unless you have other plans..." he didn't let me finish my sentence and said “No, no I don't have any plans. Please come in”   
I followed him inside. He was wearing dark jeans and a black shirt. He looked the same since the last time I saw him, he looked good.   
We went to the kitchen, he put my beer in the fridge and and took out two cold ones, he opened them and gave me one. I held the bottle up and said “to you Dean. Happy Birthday”  
He smiled “Thank you. I can't believe you remember when my birthday is”  
“Of course I do. I always remember the birthdays of people who are important to me” 

We sat there in the kitchen for hours drinking beer and talking about nothing and everything. I really enjoyed it. The more beer I drank the more I relaxed. I don't remember the last time I laughed that much. Dean was telling me jokes and stories about when he and Sam were little. I could see how much he loved talking about it. Their childhood wasn't the happiest but they made the best of it.   
“So do you wanna do anything special today?” a sked him at some point.   
“Well you're here so that's already something special” I blushed and he just smiled. “I think we should get some pizza, more beer and watch Game of Thrones. I can't believe you've never seen it” Dean said.   
“That sounds perfect” 

Sam had the Impala so we took my car and I let Dean drive. He was complaining about how small it was and I couldn't help it but laughed at him.   
Thirty minutes later we got the pizza, were sitting in the living room on the couch watching tv.   
After we finished the pizza Dean cut the pie "You want some?" he offered but after the pizza I wasn't hungry anymore "No, thanks it's all for you" he grinned and took the first bite.   
"Mhhh oh my god it tastes amazing"   
"Thank you. I'm glad you like it"   
It was pure joy to watch him eating that pie. He looked like a five years old child so happy and excited. In that moment I realized that I was in love with him. I mean I liked him very much before, different than I liked Sam. But until that moment I didn't realize that I loved him. I sat there and had no idea what to do with it but instead of worrying about it I decided to enjoy the evening and think about it later.  
I watched him eat the pie more than I was watching Game of Thrones. We both were talking all the time and missed pretty much everything that was happening on the show but I didn't mind.   
We watched one episode after another and completely lost the track of time.   
It was 10pm when my phone rang, “Hello” it was my mom. “Hey honey, is everything ok? When are you coming home?” I was twenty five but she still called me everytime I was away and made sure I was ok. Some people might think that's annoying but I know she's just worried and wants to make sure I'm alright. “Yeah, mom everything's fine. I'm still at my friend's house. It'll take a few hours til I get home. Don't worry I'll be careful, go to bed we will talk tomorrow. Good night mom. Love you”   
I hung up and looked at Dean. “It's late, I think I should go now” I said slowly and waited for his answer. “No! I'm not gonna let you drive home tonight. It's dark and raining plus you had too much beer to drive”   
“So what do you suggest?”   
“You should stay here tonight”   
After he finished that sentence I didn't know what to say. But I knew that he wouldn't let me go so I decided to stay. It's not like I had a choice, he was right I've had too much beer and wasn't very excited to drive the long road home in the middle of the night while it was raining like crazy.  
“Fine. I'll stay” That was everything he wanted to hear.

I called my mom and told her that I'd stay at my friend's house because the weather was terrible and I was too tired to drive. I was glad she didn't ask any questions about where exactly I was staying. 

I was cold so Dean brought me a blanket and another beer, I leaned on his shoulder and for a while we didn't talk and were actually watching the show. Until Dean broke the silence “Hey (Y/N), can I ask you something?”   
I was surprised he even asked “Sure”   
“We talk a lot about all kind of stuff and I know a lot about you but what I don't know is if you.... well if you're seeing someone”   
“You want to know if I have a boyfriend?   
“Yeah”   
“No, Dean. I don't have a boyfriend because otherwise I wouldn't be sitting here with you in the middle of the night, watching tv and drinking beer”   
“Why not?”   
“Why not, what?”  
“Why don't you have a boyfriend? I mean guys must ask you out all the time. You're beautiful, funny and smart. You can cook and bake, you have a job and are always there for everyone. You're the nicest person I know. You're pretty much the perfect example for a girlfriend” he said and looked at me.   
For a moment I was speechless. I didn't know he was thinking about me like that. “Is that what you really think of me?”   
“Yes” “You didn't answer my question”   
Without thinking about it I told him the truth “I don't know to be honest. A few guys asked me out in the last months but I said no. I can't explain why.It didn't feel right. I just didn't want to go out with them. That's it”   
“Would you say yes if I asked you? I mean if my life was normal. If I wasn't hunting monsters and put the lives of everyone I love in danger?”  
Wow I didn't see that one coming “Yes. I would say yes”   
We were looking at each other and Dean was smiling but there was sadness in his eyes. He took a sip from his beer and was silent.   
I probably wouldn't have said the next words if I was sober but I was glad I had all that beer before and said the words and I meant every single one.“But I also would say yes if you asked me right now. You think what you do is a bad thing and that you don't deserve to be happy. You only see how screwed up your life is but I don't see it that way. I think you're a hero and deserve all the happiness in the world after everything you've been through” he looked away trying to aviod any eye contact but I grabbed his face with my hand and turned it to me. It broke my heart when I saw a tear running down his face. In that moment I knew what I had to do. I got closer to him, wiped away the tear and kissed his soft lips. In the next moment he grabbed my face with his hands and kissed me back with so much love and passion. I kissed guys before but it never felt like that, my heart was racing like crazy and I wish this moment would last forever.   
After a few minutes he pulled away but didn't let go of my face. His warm hands felt so good on my cheeks. We both were smiling without saying anything. “Thank you (Y/N) for coming here today   
and for saying everything you said” he said after a moment, still holding my face.  
“You don't have to thank me. And I meant every word I said” 

“There's probably no going back after what happened tonight so I'm gonna be selfish and just go for it. (Y/N), would you like to go on a date with me?”   
“Yes, Dean. I would love that” I replied with a huge smile.   
“What about next weekend?”   
“Sounds perfect”   
After everything was said Dean pulled me closer to him and put his arm around me. We stayed like that until we fell asleep. I felt so safe and warm in his arms like never before.


End file.
